You're my Guardian
by Sakazaki Anthea
Summary: "This girl looked exactly like his sister!" When Jack discovers a girl in town that he's never seen before, he gets quite curious. But when he's told that this girl almost never left the house, to play, or do anything, Jackbecomes determined to find out what this girl's problem is. A BIT OF TOOTHxJACK IN. I do not own RotG!


A/N: Hey, people! Soo, yeah, this is a RotG fic! This is actually a gift for my friend, Miss Gamer Artist. Why, you ask, Gamie? We-ell… you'll see later on in the story. Just know that this is for you.

As for some people that already know me…

I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE MY OTHER FICS, I JUST WANT TO FOCUS ON THIS ONE FOR A WHILE! DX

Annnd… yeah! That's it! So, I hope you enjoy!

It was a very normal day.

_Very _normal.

But, to Jack Frost, it was far too boring. He scowled at the trees below him, and flew off, determined to sprinkle snow everywhere he went, to make this town a lovely snow day. He whooped, and spun in the air, frost growing on the windows, and snow falling on the ground. He grinned, as he landed on a roof, and examined his work. Jack laughed, "Well, I think I did pretty well!"

The wind howled a response, and Jack scowled, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go re-freeze the lake." The wind groaned a reply and Jack held up his hands in a surrender position, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

He had been hoping to have a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends, but the wind was right; he had to take care of the lake first. He mentally scolded himself- that lake was where he died _(A/N: Okay, I actually have no idea if that was the lake Jack died in, buuuuut, just… go with it. Please._) he had to be more responsible than that! He lifted up in the air, and flew toward the lake, letting out a laugh as the wind rushed through his white hair.

He landed gracefully on the lake, but made sure that all his weight was on the ice, to see if it was thick enough, and not a danger to people. He frowned, and moved his feet. Then, he grinned and began to run on the ice, dragging his staff behind him, much like when he was summoned by the Man in the Moon. It was his way of reminding himself when he was brought back to life, and he was quite lucky.

He jumped off, and flew to a nearby tree, observing the now well frozen lake. He patted himself on the back, as he flew off, passing a cabin near the town. This cabin was rather secluded, not to mention old. Yet, Jack had heard from Jamie that a few months ago, a family had moved in. Jamie had said there was a child there, but if there was, Jack hadn't seen him or her.

He paused in front of the cabin, noticing an open window. He could hear kids squealing nearby, but he could spare a few minutes to satisfy his curiosity. He looked inside and felt his jaw drop. There was a small girl, probably the same age as his sister when she was ten. In fact, the girl even _looked_ like her! Jack was so amazed, he nearly said his sister's name.

"Jessica?"

Fortunately, he caught himself just in time. The girl was on her bed, reading a rather thick book, and when Jack leaned over, he observed the title- "_Jack Frost, and other mythical beings." _He grinned, and was just about to ask if there were any pictures, when he heard a lady's voice call up, and Jack instantly assumed it was the girl's mother. "Molly! It's a lovely snow day; don't you want to go out?"

The girl, Molly, looked up from her book, and a scared look passed over her face. She shrunk down against her pillow, and almost seemed to be trembling. Jack frowned in concern, which soon turned to shock, when the girl replied:

"No, mom! I, uh… don't feel like playing outside right now… And besides, y-you know I don't like playing in the snow."

There was silence. Never before did Jack Frost hear a child say that. It… It was snow! Sure, some people disliked it, but almost all the kids he knew loved playing around in the white stuff! He tossed his staff from his right hand, to his left. Maybe this girl didn't like the cold? That… that was understandable. But there were so many things to do in the snow! Jack stopped himself- not everyone could like the snow. He looked at the girl again, and soon there was a tired sigh from her mom, "Okay, Molly. If you say so."

Jack continued to stare at Molly, his eyes still quite wide. He soon turned his attention to the sound of laughter, not too far away. Jack looked back at Molly, who was now reading her book again. He let out a sigh- he couldn't force her. And with that, he flew off to join Jamie and his friends, not even noticing Molly look up, hearing the sigh.

"Heads up!"

A snowball hit Jamie behind the head, and he yelped, as the freezing snow tumbled down his back. He began to jump around, yelling, "Cold! Cold! Cold!" Jack doubled over with laughter, at the boy's funny dance. Jamie soon stopped, but Jack hadn't. He continued laughing, even a few tears springing up in his eyes. Taking his chance, Jamie threw a snowball at the winter spirit, hitting him square on the nose. The white haired boy snorted as the snow went up his nose, and he coughed and laughed at the same time, making quite a strange noise. It was Jamie's turn to laugh, and he sighed once he was finished. He suddenly waved to Jack, "I gotta go, Jack. Thanks for the great day!" Jack was surprised, and he looked up at the darkening sky in disappointment. He hadn't noticed it was late. He turned back to the boy, and smiled, waving back. It was that moment when he suddenly remembered something. He used his staff to pull Jamie back, much like those cartoons, when they pulled the character off-stage with a cane.

"Woah! Hey-!" Jamie yelped, but grinned at Jack, "What was that for?" Jack tilted his head, and leaned against his staff, "Hey, you know that girl, in that old cabin near the lake?" he asked curiously. Jamie nodded slowly, his smile fading a bit, "Kiiinda," he said, stretching the word, "She barely goes out of her house. My mom and I went to welcome them, and I only saw her for a while. She _seemed_ nice. But I don't really know her. I heard she doesn't go out much because she's forbidden to do so; because supposedly her parents abus-"

Jack held up his free hand, rolling his eyes, "We _both _know that's not true." Jamie nodded slowly, looking sheepish. "R-Right." He mumbled. Jack laughed in disbelief, "Did you really believe that? Come on, man!"

Jamie nodded, looking down, "It does sound pretty stupid when I say it out loud, huh?" Jack nodded, doing his best to look stern. Soon his face broke in to a grin, and he ruffled his friend's hair, "Hey, you go inside now. Sleep well." Jamie smiled and waved, as he ran inside.

Jack stood there for a while, thinking this over, while he tossed his staff from hand to hand. This girl almost never left the house?! That was unbelievable! A child left the house ONCE in a while, right? She didn't seem abused, her mom sounded nice, but the girl's behavior was quite strange. Jack had to know what was up. He'd find out- somehow…

He lifted in the air, and flew towards the cabin, determined to know what was the problem.

A/N: And there we go! I really hoped you liked it. I'll be taking a break from my other fics, and focus on this one for a while, because it's kinda important for Gamer. But yeah! Hope you liked it, and leave a review if ya did. If you have advice, then go ahead and review that too!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! See you next chapter!


End file.
